callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
The M60 is a Light Machine Gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS), Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The M60 appears frequently throughout the campaign. It is used to defend the C-130 in "Operation 40" as it is taxiing down a runway under heavy enemy fire, and is one of the starting weapons in "S.O.G." with a version with Extended Mags, or Big Ammo, that can also be picked up in the level. Several mounted M60s also can be used in "S.O.G.". In "The Defector", a mounted M60 can be found at the end of the mission. It is extremely accurate and powerful enough to gib enemies. It is last seen in "Rebirth," being used on Mi-8 helicopters against the advancing CIA soldiers. Multiplayer The M60 is unlocked at level 21 in multiplayer. It is the only Light Machine Gun that features damage drop-off, while other Light Machine Guns keep the same damage at all ranges. Within close-range, the M60 is one of two fully automatic guns that can achieve 2 shot kills (the other being the Skorpion), and can get three-hit-kills at all other ranges. It is almost identical to the M60E4 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with mostly cosmetic differences. The one main difference are its iron sights, which are different to its modern variant. Although it deals high damage, in close ranges the low fire rate can let the player down against other guns with a higher rate of fire. However, at medium to long ranges, when equipped with a Grip, the M60 can deal huge amounts of damage with high accuracy where other guns such as Assault Rifles would have to fire in bursts to maintain accuracy. Thus, this is an excellent weapon when firing behind cover, such as out of windows on maps such as Nuketown or Berlin Wall. Due to the gun's large magazine, the user also does not have to worry about reloading often. This is especially true with Extended Mags, which places all 200 carried ammo into the magazine. It is interesting to note that, unlike most weapons, the time for a partial reload and an empty reload are exactly the same, and so for these reasons, the M60 is an excellent choice for players concerned about running out of ammo. Due to the incredibly high damage, large ammo capacity, and manageable fire rate, the M60 has the potential to bring a player to high killstreaks without the need for Scavenger. Like all Light Machine Guns, the M60 suffers poor ADS time and bad hipfire accuracy. However, either of these problems can be resolved with Sleight of Hand Pro or Steady Aim, respectively. The M60 possesses very high bullet penetration which is boosted even more with Hardened. Some users may favor Warlord in that this can allow the M60 to have two attachments at the same time, which can come in handy especially considering that the Grip provides such a massive bonus which would be furthered by another attachment. Such a combination could be Grip and Extended Mags, which would allow the player to effectively forget about reloading entirely. As mentioned before, all of the ammunition carried is put into one magazine, and also allow for very accurate sustained fire. This makes this specific combination very useful for prolonged killstreak-ing and suppressive fire. Attachments *Extended Mags *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Infrared Scope Zombies The M60 makes a very brief appearance in Zombies. It is the primary weapon in Dead Ops Arcade for all characters, and can only be replaced by power-ups or if the player receives the Fate of Firepower, upgrading the M60 to a Death Machine permanently. It never needs to reload and never runs out of ammo. It has a different firing sound in Dead Ops Arcade. Gallery M60_BO.png|The M60 in Black Ops. M60_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights. M60 Reload BO.png|Reloading the M60. M60 Reload Gold BO.png|Reloading the Golden M60. M60 Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the M60. ELITE_M60.png|Render of the M60 EDRL.jpg|The M60's early Create-A-Class image. M60 Stats BO.jpg|The M60's stats. M60s in UH-1 BO.png|Several M60s mounted on a UH-1 Iroquois. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) The M60 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) with its original iron sights, unlike the console/PC versions. It has a medium to low fire rate and very high recoil (in multiplayer, this can be mitigated by using the Nerves of Steel perk), though not as much as the XM22. It has a 100 round box magazine and very fast reload. In multiplayer, it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the XM22, and in Zombies, the M60 can be found in the Mystery Box. It looks very similar to the MG4 despite the ammo being placed below the gun. It is found only twice in the campaign, and it is always more or less hidden. File:M60_bods.jpg|The M60. File:M60_DS.png|M60 being wield by an allied soldier. File:M60 Inventory BODS.png|The M60's Icon in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The M60 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, using its Call of Duty: ''Black Ops'' appearance. It also keeps its usual high damage and low fire rate from previous games.' M60 BOD.png|The M60 in first person. M60 Iron Sights BOD.png|Aiming down the sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M60 appears again in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It retains the same model as the M60 from Call of Duty: Black Ops, and performs similarly. It can be found in the mission "Time and Fate" and can be unlocked in the customized loadout. Attachments *Reflex Sight *ACOG Sight *Suppressor *Extended Clip *Foregrip *Rapid Fire Video Video:M60 Light Machine Gun - All Attachments (Call of Duty® Black Ops) M60 Overview Trivia *When the M60 is equipped with Extended Mags, its pickup icon identifies it simply as the "M60 Big Ammo." *The M60 is one of the two weapons in Call of Duty: Black Ops that uses the same model both with and without Extended Mags. The other weapon is the M14. *The M60 used to have a different Create-a-Class image, as seen in the gallery above. This is also true for the Commando. *The M60 is the only usable belt fed weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The M60 has the slowest fire rate out of all automatic weapons in Call of Duty: Black Ops, tied with the full-auto CZ75. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops that has a 100 round magazine in multiplayer. *It is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops that accepts the Grip attachment. *The M60 is the only Light Machine Gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops to have damage drop off, the same being true for its modern counterpart, the M60E4, in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In "Operation 40", the M60 fires area-of-effect rounds. *Also, in "The Defector" when the player is waiting for the boat to arrive, there is a undeleted M60 that fires area-of-effect rounds. It is right by the original M60, by the car. *The mounted M60 is one of the few mounted guns in the Call of Duty series to use iron sights instead of a small white cross-hair. Other weapons with this feature are the M1919 mounted on the T-34 in Ring of Steel in World at War, and the M2 Brownings on the PBY in Black Cats, also in World at War. *The M60 Big Ammo gives 200 rounds of starting ammunition as well as 200 rounds of reserve ammunition on the Wii version. *If the player puts a Red Dot Sight on the M60, its pickup text reads "M60 Reflex Sight" instead of "M60 Red Dot Sight" due to a coding error. The reverse is also true; equipping a Reflex Sight names it as the "M60 Red Dot." *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, while the ammo belt does show ammo moving, and being fed into the M60 while firing, it always appears to still have more ammo on the belt, even when the weapon is out of ammo and needs to be reloaded. **When mounted, however, the M60's ammo belt does not move at all while being fired. *The box on the side of the M60 (which holds the ammo belt) is a card-board box with a cut-off top and straps on it. "UP" arrows can be seen on the box. *The M60 reuses the reload animation from the M60E4 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. **It also appears that the M60E4 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 has some textures recycled directly from the M60 in Call of Duty: ''Black Ops'', such as the wooden belt box with the "UP" arrows on it.' *The carrying handle does not move under firing, but moves during reloading. *When gold camouflage is applied, the entire gun except for the ammo box, will be golden. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the M60 uses the same firing sound as the Mk 48. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons